tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Plans for Vector Sigma
Log Title: Plans for Vector Sigma Characters: * Megatron * Shockwave * Starscream Location: Starscream's Quarters - Second Floor - Trypticon Date: December 12, 2016 TP: End of Days TP Summary: Starscream is probably the most recent Decepticon to have dealings with Vector Sigma... Shockwave might want to talk to him before he descends into the depths. Category:2016Category:End of Days TP Category:Logs ''As logged by Megatron - Monday, December 12, 2016, 8:49 PM Starscream's Quarters - Second Floor - Trypticon A large room, but mainly Spartan. There is a recharging station in the corner, surrounded by two defensive turrets. Apparently the owner of this room isn't very large in the trust area. Above the entrance is a large viewscreen and opposite of it with it's front facing the doorway, a desk and chair. Apparently the owner also doesn't like his back facing the doorway. Along the back wall are several trophies mounted on the wall. Heads of defeated enemies and extinguished laser cores along with various body parts from other robots. Apparently the owner of this room like his trophies. On the opposite side from the recharging bed is a small mini-lab. Several scientific instruments reside here along with varied experiments as well as a full research computer. Starscream looks up from his desk briefly, working on mission plans for assaults on the Autobots should they continue working to evacuate Cybertron as well as patrol routes. "ENTER!" he goes back to work, glancing up only slightly as Shockwave enters. "Ah. Shockwave. What a rare pleasure." his voice is completely dry "To what do I owe it?" Shockwave is such a chipper social butterfly, Starscream. You wound him deeply. "Starscream," he replies in a rough approximation of a greeting, "I have come seeking information unique to your experiences." He steps further into the room, sparing only the briefest of glances around his perimeter, "I wish to consult Vector Sigma regarding the dubious state of Cybertron." His optic flashes, "And I am aware of the extreme measures taken to access the super computer previously. Regardless, I require further data, and you are the most likely source." Not too far behind Shockwave is Megatron, who simply strides into Starscream's quarters like they were his own. Spotting his military operations commander, Megatron frowns. "Shockwave," he demands, having just missed the Decepticon's question. "What are you doing here?" Megatron's optics narrow suspiciously as he glances from Shockwave to Starscream. His jaw clenches as he waits imperiously for an answer. Starscream ahhhhhs and nods knowingly, "Of course you do." he nods to a chair near him, "You're going to want to sit for this because you aren't going to like what I have to say." he pauses for a moment and continues, "The short version? You can't consult Vector Sigma. He has granted his last boon. He made it quite clear that my reviving Megatron was the last boon he would grant our race and should we trouble him again...his rage and retribution would be great. As he is the one who restored Megatron...he could also remove that spark of life in retribution for troubling him again. I can retrieve the recordings from my cerebro-cortex if you do not believe me. Obviously...that cannot be allowed. The long version..." he looks up as Megatron enters, "Ah, Lord Megatron. Welcome." Shockwave turns his head to regard Megatron as he enters, following the majority of Starscream's explanation. "Lord Megatron," he states as blandly as ever, "I was consulting with Starscream regarding the current state of Cybertron." He leaves the explanation at that, while his powerful processors digest the revelation that Starscream has dropped upon him. He does not sit, perfectly comfortable standing there like an awkward, grape-flavored computer. "I see," he replies at last, "A troublesome proclamation. However." He regards Starscream with that one expression that he's really good at you - you know, the one where he stares at you like a blank box with a lightbulb shoved into the center of it, "I find it likely, by all probability, that the Autobots will come to the same conclusions as I, and attempt to do so themselves. I had hoped to preempt such an action." He pauses, then adds, "I was investigating the possibility of consulting with Vector Sigma, Lord Megatron." Megatron scowls. "That will be difficult without the Key to Vector Sigma, or the life force of another first-generation Cybertronian -- neither of which is readily available." He strokes his powerful chin. "You are correct, however, that the Autobots may seek out its assistance. We cannot allow them to play this catastrophe to their own advantage. If necessary we may need to seek out the Chamber of Vector Sigma ourselves, and ambush the Autobots should they arrive. Perhaps if Prime brings the Key, we can seize it for ourselves, and the power that goes with it!" Starscream looks to Megatron and sighs quietly. He loads up the lead up just prior to his reviving the tyrant and let's it play a couple of times before quickly shutting it off. He waits for a moment to let it sink in and then calmly states, "Of course, I am all for ambushing the Autobots and taking the key from them BEFORE they can use it. But we mustn't use it ourselves. We should destroy it. You heard what he said, both of you. While it may just be a theory, when he threatens after he grants my boon to revive you, Lord Megatron, his retribution very well could be to extinguish your spark and take that boon away. Destroying the key will make certain that can never happen. We don't need the possibility of a death note being taken out on you to be real. You are a warrior. If you are to die...should it not be in battle and not some cheap swipe from a wannabe god?" Shockwave looks between Megatron and Starscream. Megatron proposes a sound plan. Starscream repeats a sound warning. While he may not actually care whether Megatron lives or dies personally, the dictator serves a purpose; one difficult to fulfill if a lifeless husk. He tilts his head down, optic dimming briefly as he thinks. "It is possible that Vector Sigma would be lenient to the Autobots as a different party, or no difference may be noted between us and even their request anger him regardless of source. Still." He looks at both of other warmachines in the room, "If Cybertron is destroyed, then Vector Sigma will be extinguished along with it. If he would indulge a personal insult at the risk of his own life, then I do not believe that the calculations would add up. On the other hand, if Cybetron is in true danger, it is possible that the threat would override Vector Sigma's ego." He pauses, "Possibly. Lord Megatron, whether this is pursued is at your discretion. I was not aware of the danger to you before." Megatron chuckles, a low laugh that rumbles up through his steel chest. "I fear no threat of reprisals from Vector Sigma. Its might pales before my own, and it is true that helping us save Cybertron would be acting in its own interests. Now is the time for bold action -- I will not let my planet die! I will kill Optimus Prime and seize the Key to Vector Sigma, and then we shall determine the best way to use it. It will not be destroyed, no -- not until I no longer have use for its access and power." Megatron smiles darkly, not easily persuaded from his intentions. Starscream shrugs casually, "As you wish, Lord Megatron." If his warning will not be heeded and Megatron is killed, it serves his ultimate goal anyway. He just wanted to be the one to do it. Directly. In. The. Face. But, if that is not to be, he can let Prime or Vector Sigma take care of it for him. "I am curious though, master, how you plan to circumvent his direct control over the sparks that reside within our laser cores? I am certain that you have a plan, I am just not aware of it. Of course we aren't going to let Cybertron die. Consulting him will certainly speed up the process but I am also certain that between Shockwave, myself, and Soundwave...we can scientifically solve the problem while still destroying Prime and claiming the key for your own. We need not wake that foolish old has-been. The key itself has extraordinary power as I am sure you are aware." Shockwave looks between them again. It does not surprise him that Megatron wishes to take the utterly direct approach, but Starscream's insistence does raise a number of red flags internally. "I believe that all can agree that preventing the Autobots from gaining access to Vector Sigma should be a priority, regardless of the fate of the Key." He pauses, "The amount of data that can be acquired on the state of Cybertron internally from such an excursion, however, would be invaluable. I request to either accompany any force personally, or to have a trustworthy soldier capable of obtaining data for me." He gestures with his gun hand, "If we do not force a solution, I will require more information." Megatron looks to Starscream and nods, much more willing to at least listen to his advice than he once was. "Of course! I have no plan to trust Cybertron's fate to the cryptic pronouncements of an ancient computer! We will use it to lure the Autobots to their doom, and glean any information we can to add to our knowledge. We will then seek our own solutions, using all means available to us. Megatron pauses. "As for Sigma's supposed control over our sparks -- you put too much trust in myths and legends, Starscream. Sigma may have granted us life, but from that point forward, our fate is our own." Megatron turns to Shockwave. "You have leave to accompany or lead any trip to Cybertron's core -- whatever would best serve your research. Information is power, and we will take it for ourselves and deny it to our enemies!" Megatron spreads his right hand and then clenches his fist as if squeezing what data he needs from the very air. Starscream nods at Megatron, "As always...as wise statement Master. I cede to your judgement." he pauses, laughing internally at Megatron's foolishness. Vector Sigma's power is not legend. He has seen it for himself. Seeing is believing, "Then I am guessing we should devote all efforts to returning to his chamber to prepare the ambush. I will upload all maps and memories I have of Trion's final journey there when I accompanied him and make them available to command. If return is what you wish. Return we shall." Shockwave gives his traditional one arm salute and replies, "Very well, Lord Megatron. I will make the necessary preparations and contact Soundwave to monitor the Autobots for any noticeable activity." Once he lowers his arm, he focuses his gaze briefly on Starscream, his simplistic face incapable of betraying any of his thoughts, and inclines his head in a nod. Then he turns and strides out. Megatron nods in satisfaction to his two top lacke -- er, lieutenants. "Very well. You both have your tasks. Prepare yourselves, and be ready to move quickly when it is time." Megatron turns to leave, forgetting all about his original reason for dropping by Starscream's quarters -- to check on Starscream's patrol routes. Oh, well. Megatron can email him about them later. He strides back to the command center.